Botan's Diary
by Asucaga Hitomi
Summary: Koenma asks Botan to cross a half demon to the other side.But what happens when the half demon is someone who left her heart broken?Full summary inside.KuramaBotan [Complete]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuYu Hakusho.And I don't own the song "Sayonara Bye Bye".

**_Botan's Diary_**

**SUMMARY**: Koenma asks Botan to cross a half demon to the other

side.But what happens when that half demon is someone who left

her heart broken for two years?Will she forgive him for

leaving her like that and dying in a tournament?Or will their friend

Yusuke turn everything around because of a tournament?

Will love find its way?Will secrets ruin love?Or will honesty patch things up?

**Pairings:** KuramaBotan

"I'm so tired.I don't want to go to work today.But if I don't Koenma is going to kill me!" Botan sighs. 'Well at least I still have a couple of hours till' wotk.Might aswell take a shower." Botan said as she went to the bathroom and showered herself.When she was done,two things caught her attention.The first was a group picture,and the other was her diary.She looked at the picture first.

What Botan saw in the picture was all of them in the beach during the summer about three and a half years ago.In the picture Kuwabara was getting beaten up by Hiei because he was hugging Yukina.Yusuke on the other hand was getting beaten up but by Keiko with a baseball bat.Because Keiko caught Yusuke eating all the watermelons that was supposed to be used for a game.And then Shizuru,Koenma and Genkai were eating.Although Shizuru wasn't only eating but also drinking sake.This was the best part for Botan,'cause in the picture,Botan and Kurama was under a big umbrella,sitting on a red mat and holding hands.

And knowing Botan she would have smiled and laughed because of the picture right?WRONG!She did the opposite.Yes.She sub-consciously cried when she saw her and Kurama in the picture.After a while Botan regained full consciousness.She then wiped off some tears and wrote an entry in her diary.After a while she finished it almost until the last page.Well the diary was only three inches thick and it was given to her three years ago by-

"Kurama..." She muttered as more tears started to fall down from her amethyst eyes to her rosy cheeks to the back of her diary.After a while she fell asleep,while hugging a stuffed chibi fox holding a red rose on a paw and tears still falling from her eyes.

After a very long while there was a knock on the door.Botan suddenly woke up from her sad slumber.

"Wait a second..." She said as she wiped off her tears.After fifteen seconds she opened the door and she found Koenma infront of her.

"Oh Koenma!What brings you here?" Botan asked.Obviously surprised to see her boss right in front of her.

"You're late." Koenma stated plainly.

"Huh?Late?It can't be I'm-" Botan glanced at her clock "-late." Botan said sadly while Koenma sighed.

"I'm so sorry sir!I wasn't aware of the time!" Botan apologized as she bowed again and again.While Botan was bowing Koenma saw the stuffed chibi fox that Kurama gave Botan for their first anniversary five years ago on her bed and aswell as the group picture and her diary.

Koenma sighed again and said "You're still not over Kurama,are you Botan?" When Koenma said that Botan started to cry.

"N-n-not qu-quite..." Botan's voice was shaking.

"Anyways Botan I have a job for you," Koenma changed the subject "You have to cross a half demon to the others side." Koenma said sadly.

"But Yusuke and the others are going to fight in a tournament today." _'And I'm finally going to see him after two years'_

"I don't think ou would want to miss crossing this one." Koenma said and smiled.

"But-" Botan protested but she was cut off by Koenma.

"You will not go till' you cross this half demon and thats final." And with that Koenma left.

"Yes...sir..."

--------**_ Earlier_** **_At The Tournament --------_**

"Kurama!Don't you die on me!Wake up or I'll kill you!C'mon what about Botan?!" Yusuke exclaimed (AN:There is no typo in what Yusuke said I meant it to be like that.)

Kurama slowly opened his eyes a bit and said,

"Tell...Botan...I'm...sorry..." With that Kurama closed his eyes resting peacefully while Yusuke,Genkai,Hiei,Kuwabara,Yukina,Shizuru and Keiko were crying,shocked and angry.

"You two!I'll kill you both!Then I'll avenge my friend!" Yusuke exclaimed.

--------**_ At The Valley Of Death -------- _**(AN:Sorry I don't know what its called.)

Botan was flying at great speed with her oar.As she got closer to the valley of death she looked for the one she was asked to cross as she thought about another thing that Koenma said.

---- **_Flashback ----_**

"Oh yeah,Botan," Koenma started.

"Yes Koenma?" Replied Botan.

"Don't cross this half demon completely till' Yusuke and the others finishes the tournament and makes their wishes."

---- **_End Of Flashback ----_**

"Koenma is so confusing sometimes.He didn't even tell me who I am going to not cross completely." Botan said flying around and around to look for the said half demon.

As she was flying someone caught Botan's eye.From afar it looked like the person was a girl because of the long red hair although when she got closer it was now clear that it was a guy because of the attire.He was wearing a white and yellow chinese battle outfit and the yellow part was outlined in blue cloth.When Botan saw the attire she thought that he looked familiar,he looked like someone she knew.She was right he was someone she knew.He had long red hair and emerald green eyes.Indeed,he was Youko Kurama in his human form or to be particular he was Shuuichi Minamino.

"Ku-Kurama?...!" Botan said as she was flying closer to the love of her life.Kurama heard her and turned around and saw the one he left,loved and longed for to hold.

"Botan." He said with a smile.Botan jumped off her oar and ran towards Kurama crying with her arms in front of her ready to hug him.Although when she was going to hug him,

"Kurama!I missed you so much you don't know how much I-" she passed through him.Botan was shocked.She stopped for a while before she turned to him,crying.

"What...just...happened..?" Botan asked as she demanded an explanation from Kurama.

"I'm sorry Botan.I'm sorry I left you.And I'm sorry for this.Botan,you and I both know that I was involved in the tournamaent that is going on as we speak.Well in my last match I needed to beat a very powerful demon.And..." Kurama paused.

"And?"

"I lost and...got...killed..." Kurama finished his explanation and turning his back to the crying diety in front of him.

_I feel my aching heart,_

_About to break,_

_The gentle wind that blows fills the air with peacefulness,_

"N-No...Yo-Your j-joking.R-right?" Botan asked.When Botan received no answer tears streamed down from her eyes.Kurama then turned to face her and tried to comfort her even if he can't touch her he was holding her hand.Smiling.When Botan saw his smile she thought it would be better for the both of them for her to smile too.Although her smile was different from his.

_We're standing face to face,_

_Hand in hand,_

_And then the evening twilight drapes its arms around us,_

_And it melts away,_

_It's just so funny,_

_Your smiling face and mine,_

_They're not the same,_

Kurama's smile was happy yet sad.And Botan's looked like a really happy one but it was a fake and it was really a very sad one.Kurama saw that it was a fake a soon as she put on the happy mask.Well did you think he would fall for it?Of course not!

After a while they both decided to walk nearer to the other side.There was an awkward silence between the two,until Botan finally said something.

"Why did you leave me Kurama?" Botan asked coldly.Kurama was surprised by the change of Botan's tone.He wasn't good in lying so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Let us sit down first Botan." Kurama said.And Botan nodded as a reply.

"Two years ago in the human world in my house I received a phone call.It was about eleven in the evening when I received it.When I answered it I felt that there was a very strong spirit and demon energy near me.In the other line of the phone the one who called me had a very strong and stern voice.Obviously it was a man.He thretened to kill you." Kurama paused and turned to Botan.

"Me?" Botan asked.

"Yes,I didn't know whether I should beleive him but I didn't have a choice though.I had to go to the the demon world and live there for two years as Youko Kurama and serve him.Well I had to because that was the deal.Or else you would have died.And the one that Yusuke is fighting right now is the one I was asked to serve under." Kurama then finished his explanation.

When Botan heard his explanation,she thought it was lame and that he shouldn't have beleived that demon but she felt flattered at the same time.Because that just goes to show how much he loves her.And it was like all their sadness just flew away because of their honesty with each other right now.

_But for just right now it's as though,_

_I'm looking in a mirror,_

_And everything is fine,_

_No sadness at all,_

_And now I draw the line to live another journey,_

_'Cause even if we've been here together,_

_We're still different people,_

_But we're not alone,_

_Sayonara bye bye,_

_Please take care of yourself,_

_'Cause even though we've been here together,_

_We're still different people,_

_But we're not alone,_

"Thank you Kurama." said Botan smiling at Kurama.They were positively glowing red.

"Your welcome."

"Well,I have to go.And don't forget don't cross yet till' I get back." Botan said sadly and while crying she stood up.

"Okay.Bye." Kurama stood aswell.Botan then hugged Kurama.

"Botan," Kurama started.

"Hm?"

"Take care of yourself."

"You too Kurama."

"And," Kurama started again.

"What?" Botan asked finally looking up at him.

"I still love you."

"K-Kurama...,I'm sorry." Botan said as she let go while crying and running away from Kurama and then she fled with her oar and heading to the tournament.

_Sayonara bye bye,_

_Please take care of yourself._

"Darn it." Kurama said.As he was about to seat down when he saw something.Something red and blue.It looked like a diary.Although he did not know who owns it so he opened it and it was-

"Botan's diary."

----- **_At The Tournament -----_**

"And the winner is Yusuke Urameshi.Which means team Urameshi wins the tournament and they all they're wishes will be granted.Now team Urameshi please make your wishes." The commentator said.

_"Please give Kurama his life back" _Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei and Genkai wished in unison.Botan arrived just in time for the wish ceremony.She flew to the place where Keiko,Yukina and Shizuru were.

In the arena there was a bright red light and in the middle a figure started forming a person.Yusuke turned around so that he couldn't get blind because of the very bright light.There he saw Botan hovering around.He then called for her.

"Hey Botan come down!" Yusuke shouted.Botan nodded then hovered down the arena covering her eyes because of the bright light.When she safely got down she made her oar disappear.

"What is it Yusuke?" Botan asked ever so innocently.

"Did you hear what happened to Kurama?" Yusuke asked sadly.With what Yusuke asked her,Botan's happy expression faded.

"Yah."

"Did you see him in the valley of death?"

"Yah."

"You wanted to hold his hand,didn't you?"

"Ye-yes..." Botan said crying.

"Well now you can." Yusuke said as he perked up.

"What do you mean!He's dead and he will never come back!" Botan exclaimed.

"Then who is that?" Yusuke asked as he moved away for Botan to see-

"Kurama?!" Botan said as she looked the person in front of her.Her usual facial expression then returned.

"Botan..." Kurama said with a smile.

"Is th-that you Kurama?" Botan asked her voice shaking.Kurama nodded.Botan walked closer to him.When she was directly in front of him,she held out her hand and cupped his face.Kurama on the other hand wrapped his arms around her waist and he smiled because his wish came true.Oh he longed to hug her and now it was granted.

"It is you!Oh my gosh Kurama!" She then removed her hand from his face and wrapped her arms around him.With her face on his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that in the valley of death earlier!I'm sorry!" Botan said.

"That's okay.You aren't the only one who did something bad." Kurama replied.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked,as her eyes widened she saw what Kurama was holding in front of her.It was-

"My diary!I was wondering where it was when I got here!" Botan exclaimed.

"Ya-yah.I sorta read it.I'm sorry." Kurama said.Although Botan didn't waste any time and retreived her diary from the hands of her lover.

"What part have you read." Botan asked turning around holding her precious diary in her hands with her face glowning red.

"Umm...almost every part." He answered.

"What?You read so fast!" She said as she turned around to face him.

"Well I spend a lot of time studying and reading so I'm used to it." Kurama said,then turned serious. "Anyways Botan," Kurama started.

"Huh?What?" Botan asked.

"How...do you...feel..about me?" Kurama asked hoping that Botan would say that he loves him too.

"I...love you too." Botan replied. "I always have even when you left me.I have always loved you since the day I met until now."

"Same here." Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around Botan and Botan did the same.

"Botan I have been longing to ask you this." Kurama started.

"What is it?" Botan asked.Kurama then pulled away from the hug and knelt down on one knee then pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and it revealed a small diamond ring and carved around the silver part was their names.

"Botan,will you marry me?" Kurama asked hoping Botan would say yes.

"Kurama...I..." Botan paused for a while and then finally said- "Yes!".When Botan said that Kurama then put the diamond ring on Botan's wedding finger.He then rose up and said-

"I'm glad you said yes." Kurama said.

"Same here..." Botan said as she wiped her tears.

"And one more thing," Kurama started as he went closer to Botan and wrapped his arms around her waist then continued. "When we live in the human world in the near future you will have to call me by my other name,Shuuichi."

"Okay then,Shuuichi." They then got closer and kissed.Everyone that was there to watch the tournament were clapping,whistling and some were even crying.And Yusuke had a smile that had so much proudness in it.And Genkai managed to smile.Hiei even smiled at his friend and now future wife.Kuwabara on the other hand was crying along with Keiko,Yukina and Shizuru also with Koenma and Ogre that was watching in the Reikai Palace.And when Kurama finally pulled away he then noticed that everyone was watching them.He whispered something to Botan and then she nodded.She made her oar re-appear and then she sat on it first then Kurama.When they sat on it they then fled off.

A diary preview of what happened to them a year and a half later...

----- Botan's Diary -----

(AN:This is the last entry in Botan's diary.)

Dear Diary,

Well its been a long time since I last wrote to you.It has now been one and a half years since Shuuichi proposed to me in the demon world,but I am glad to announce that everything has been going positively good.Oh and I now have a name here in the human world.Although I still kept my first name.My name now is Botan Miyazawa.And I love it!Oh and Shuuichi and I are now twenty one years old.

Currently,I am living in a two story light brown house with Shuuichi.Its full of different varieties flowers of course,mostly roses.Oh,Yusuke and Keiko got married last summer.I was the maid of honor and Shuuichi was the best man.Surprised?Well since Kuwabara had to go with Yukina somewhere so they couldn't make it.Anyways I have been working hard to memorize all the things I have to learn to be a good wife.Keiko has been helping me about a lot.Anyways my wedding is coming up its about in three months.I have nothing else to say so bye.

- Botan Miyazawa (or in the near future)

Botan Minamino.

----- End of Entry -----

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry if there was only one part that they kissed.Sorry for my wrong grammars and spellings.Anyways just to clarify things when Shuuichi proposed to Botan he was twenty years old already.When Shuuichi and Botan got together before Shuuichi left he was sixteen.Anyways sorry if you didn't like it.This is my first time writting a fic in this anime.Although this is not my first fic.Please review!


End file.
